


The writer and the bartender

by James112207loverboy



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James112207loverboy/pseuds/James112207loverboy
Summary: I’m not good at summary’s but here it is:(rose is from Montana but moved to New York at sixteen to pursue her dream of writing when she went she took lissa dragomir (her best friend) and no other then chrishten ( her best friend’s boyfriend and her publisher) well at the age of 18 they moved to Hawaii to get away from the city. That’s where a childhood friend just so happens to be playing at the guardian the bar that is just so happens to be owned by a hot 6’7 foot tall seven year older gentleman.) just saying I do not own vampire academy I just really love rose and Dimitri
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera





	The writer and the bartender

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the vampire academy sires also I am a full time student so update’s may take a minute and I’m in a writing cub and class so I do do a lot of writing but please enjoy

My name is Dimitri belikov, when I was 8 I watched my friend Ian get murdered. My parents thought it was too much to handle so we moved to Russia. My dad would come home late and he started hitting my mom so I decided when I was old enough I started hitting him back (I was ten) my mother decided that I was in a bad home and sent me to an academy (St. Basil’s Academy) they took care of me but I was never truly happy I didn’t have many friends but a lot of people respected me. All of this is in the past tho, I am now 24, my birthday is December-3-1991, I have shoulder length light brown hair, brown eyes and I’m 6,7. I always wear my signature long black duster and I love western novels.when I was about 21 I moved to Hawaii to open a bar I named it the guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as possible


End file.
